


when hell freezes

by celess185



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is cold, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, He has bad intentions, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), I do not know how this will end, It was supposed to be fluff, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Vox, Sorry Not Sorry, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), and he is weak because of that, but Vox and Al don't let me write that, but it's all a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celess185/pseuds/celess185
Summary: Alastor has never fallen in love in his life or in his death. He doesn't want to fall in love either. So when hell literally freezes and Alastor has to face the low temperatures, someone unexpected will help him not to have such a bad time.It's a cute Al x Vox :) (or not)
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying something new, something softer. I'm a mess writing fluff, but I'll try my best!  
> There will be several chapters, I don't know how many. But I will try to publish as often as I can!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

**1930**

  
"You can't be serious." The woman beside him takes her eyes away from the mirror in which she was looking at herself to turn and look at him. She is a blonde woman, maybe in her 25 years, white complexion, something short and well dressed. She holds in her left hand a cigarette mouthpiece, currently forgotten while focusing all her attention on her friend.

"Believe me, my dear, I speak very seriously" Respond as casually as if they were talking about the weather. With his ever-present smile, Alastor, about 30 years old, watches his good and only friend calmly through his glasses. Why was she so surprised?

Mimzy has a blank stare "Al, sweet, I've known you decades ago. I know how you are and I know that you've never dated anyone. But even someone like us, someone like you, can fall in love." Right, they've known each other for many years. For that same reason they are such good friends and she is the only one who knows about Alastor's peculiar habits.

He doesn't feel bad about it at all, so he just looks at her a little curious. "Have you fallen in love?"

The woman is surprised by the sudden question. She looks away and a blush appears on her face. "Maybe ..." Look back at his friend. "But this conversation is not about me"

With a tired sigh, Alastor closes his eyes and gets up from the chair he was sitting on. "You are very insistent with the subject, my dear." Opening his eyes again and fixing them a second on Mimzy, he turns his body and approaches the exit of the dressing room. "You know I'm not that kind of person" He open the door and leave without looking back. "I'll see you on stage. Get out and shine as usual!" And with that farewell he walks back to the living room with several tables around a stage.

He assumed all his life that it was common for him not to be attracted to someone, after all he never felt that feeling that so many have described during his life. That supposed tingling in the stomach, the inexplicable happiness of being with that person, the need to be with him or her as long as possible. No, he is much better that way. He doesn't think he ever feels those emotions, but that's fine. _It's okay._

He sits at a table in the center of the room, directly in front of the stage, patiently waiting for his dear friend to come out and give a great show. He walks his eyes around the room, there are many people, and a moment is focused on a woman at tables away who is looking at him. The fine-looking woman smiles at him. He smiles back a little more broadly and turns his gaze to the stage when the lights dim and the announcer announces Mimzy's entrance. _He already knows what he will have for dinner tonight._

"That's right ... I will fall in love the day that hell freezes" Who would say that phrase could become a reality.

°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**Present**

  
He is sitting on the sofa in the main room of the hotel, listening to a soft jazz melody coming from the radio on the table next to him, with a thick red coat over his daily attire. He watches his friend on the other side of the room, cleaning glasses that had become dirty during the morning.

"I really envy you, dear Husker. That fur of yours seems to be very useful when there are temperatures like these!" He smiles broadly and adjusts his coat to cover himself a little more.

Husk directs his eyes to him, with his same old expression, giving him a bored look. "Yes, well, although it is not so useful when hell usually has such high temperatures, I literally get fried in my own skin" He smiles a little at his own joke. "But I'm probably having a much better time than you right now." He teases Alastor when he sees him covered like a burrito with that big long coat.

"That is sure!" He laughs loudly even though he doesn't want to talk so he doesn't breathe in the icy air. It is very rare that there are low temperatures in hell, he has experienced during his decades down here two or three cold climates, but this is definitely the worst of all.

With those few experiences he had with the cold in this place, he quickly realized that his body does not support it as it should. He blames the physiology involved in being partly a deer, as well as other details that he will not explain. The point is that he suffers too much in low temperatures. His powers are greatly weakened and his reaction time is much slower. He feels the need to be in his bed, covered up to the head with blankets, and sleep until the cold season is over. But he could always resist that need of his body, at least enough that no one has ever noticed his moment of weakness.

He departs from his thoughts when he sees the princess come down the stairs. Her always expressive face twists into a worried grimace. "What's wrong, honey? The cold shouldn't make your face stop shining with a smile!"

Charlie looks at him and smiles a little. "Yes, you're right." She sits in one of the seats in front of the bar with a sigh. "Although that's not the reason why I'm like that, I'm a little worried about Angel. He left last night saying he had been called from the studio and hasn't returned yet, it's already 10 in the morning!" Explains waving his arms.

It's been 2 weeks since Alastor offered to help at the hotel, and so far there was absolutely no one who wanted to join the rehabilitation program, which was a blow to the princess, but she tried to take it optimistically. They also hadn't improved much with Angel Dust, who was still infiltrating drugs into the hotel and leaving whenever he wanted. Alastor had channeled many bags of drugs and had effectively prevented several of Angel's unsuccessful escape attempts. However, the spider was smarter than he looked and he had left the hotel without him or anyone noticing, more than once. All those times, Alastor was always in charge of bringing him back to him.  
  
So when Charlie explains the situation, the radio demon internally curses Angel and his whole family for thinking that escaping on such a cold day and making Alastor have to go looking for him would be a good idea.

With a forced smile, he gets up from the couch. "Don't worry, honey, I'll take care of bringing him back safe and sound!" _Or maybe with broken bones,_ but it was not necessary to say that out loud.

Charlie smiles gratefully. "Thank you very much Alastor! I will prepare a hot chocolate for both of you when you return!" Enthusiastic, she gets up and jumps with each step as she marches towards the kitchen.

He sighs deeply and walks straight to the front door. He hears Husk laugh softly and directs an irritated look at the feline demon, with his open smile exposing his sharp teeth in warning. "Don't look at me like that, it's funny as hell that you have to go out with this weather to look for the bastard" Husk tells him and shrugs.

Ignoring the comment, he leaves the hotel. He barely sets foot outside, feels the cold pierce the layers of coats he has and digs his bones to the depths of his being, making him tremble. _Oh, that spider will regret having escaped today._

Clicking the middle finger and thumb of his right hand, Alastor invokes a couple of his shadows. "Find him" It is the only thing he says before beings fled in search of Angel. It only took a few minutes to return to the Hazbin Hotel door, but that short time lasted longer than eternity for Alastor. "And...?" After some shrieks coming from the shadows, the radio demon is marching in the direction of the porn studio where the spider is.

_How unfortunate!_ He had spent his entire life after death completely ignoring that section of the staff, being very aware of the activities that take place there. And now he must go to the only place in the whole damn hell he doesn't even want to approach, all because of that spider's fault and his lack of self-preservation. _Great... Fucking great!_

He couldn't even get there through his shadows! That happens because of the lack of energy and concentration caused by the cold. He needed to get to the porn studio, drag Angel to the hotel, get into a mountain of blankets and sleep forever. _Fuck the hotel! Fuck the spider! Fuck the cold! And fuck these fucking deer instincts!_

Alastor was also in a bad mood when he was cold.

°°°°°°°°°°  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part has arrived! I hope you like it <3

°°°°°°°°°°°

When he finally arrives at the entrance of the building he was looking for, he stands outside, not wanting to enter that atmosphere of disgusting lust. Dark snow had begun to fall and the wind did not help calm his frozen body. With the exterior of the studio so lush, with bright posters everywhere, he doesn't even want to imagine what the interior would be. He breathes deeply, cold air burns his lungs, and exhales to calm his discomfort, which doesn't work at all. With a determined step, he opens the entrance doors of the Studio and he enters.

The first thing that hits him is the warmth of the place, making his interior relax just a little. It was obvious, such a busy place needs heating to continue operating even at very low temperatures. When he turns his attention to his surroundings, he finds a normal and clean main room, something he really did not expect, and begins to look around with his eyes. The next thing he sees is many demons running from one place to another. Most wore too vulgar clothes, exposing too much skin for his comfort. The rest were dressed descending, some with papers in their hands, others running with cameras or what he supposed to be recording elements.

In his appreciation for the new environment, Alastor did not notice that someone was approaching him until a hand with sharp fingernails touches his shoulder. Tense, he turns to look at his side and sees a very voluptuous demon with very little clothes, leaving little to the imagination. He watches her a second, noting that she must be a kind of bird because of the gray and white plumage.

"Hey honey, are you here to film my new movie with me? Or just to have a good time? Hmm?" The cheeky smile that covers the woman's face and the implications she has causes Alastor's stomach to stir.

Swallowing the discomfort and smiling in a way that always enchanted women, alive or dead, the radio demon subtly removes the offensive hand and holds it in his own hands while leaning forward until he is level with the woman slightly more low. "Actually, I'm looking for actor Angel Dust, my dear. Would you do me the honor of telling me where I can find him?"

The tone he used marveled the shameless woman. With eyes lit by the charm of the radio demon, she nods. "Sure honey, it's on the top floor, but if you don't come to fuck him I think you'll have to wait until he finishes with his clients" She brings her other hand to Alastor's face and looks at him in a predatory way "Although I can replace him if you want, sexy "

Straightening quickly before the whore touched his face, Alastor released her hand and stepped back while laughing loudly. "Hahaha no thanks, dear. You're very kind, but I'll have to turn down your offer. I'm here just to talk to Angel." That bitch didn't need to know that he planned to take him back to the hotel.

The woman sighs a little disappointed but without abandoning her seductive attitude. "I'm sorry honey. But he won't leave that room until he finishes. And believe me, it won't be soon." She smiles back at him in a sexy way. "Do you want to stay here in the meantime? You can come with me while I film my movie"

 _The fucking bitch is insistent._ "No thanks. I'd rather wait outside." And without patience to endure much more, he turned and left the establishment elegantly. Even when inside he screamed to go to the room where Angel is and break his six arms like twigs for making him come here. But he held back, deciding that waiting would be the best option at the moment.

••••••••••••

  
"No, no. Last fucking time, make it stronger Adam, destroy her! And you Mary, vocalize more, I can't appreciate your voice, baby" Vox sighs irritably. Two hours ago they were trying to film a part of the new movie and they haven't even reached the first 15 minutes of the script. Val is supposed to be the one in that chair wasting his time with the new actors, but the idiot is too busy dealing with his favorite whore and his clients. In addition, it is assumed that the main actress went to the bathroom, but 20 minutes have passed and she has not yet returned. "Where the hell is Alexa? We can't go on without that bitch!" He gets up from his seat and leaves the recording set with strong footsteps. Crossing the hall, go down the stairs to the ground floor and turn in a corner to go to the bathrooms when he picks up something.

That red and black hair he saw coming out the doors was very familiar. Next to the door he could see Alexa standing and looking towards the exit.

Approaching the whore, Vox clings tightly to his arm to turn her and face her. "Where the fuck were you? You were supposed to be fast going to the bathroom, but instead I see you standing in the middle of the room like a stupid one instead of pissing!" He is too stressed to measure his tone, but he also doesn't care, these whores don't deserve any respect.

The woman releases her arm from the claws of Vox and cradles him with her other hand, pouting. "I'm sorry, Voxy. I entertained myself with a demon, I had never seen him before in the studio so I thought he would be a new actor. But it seems that he only came to 'talk' with Angie" The woman crosses her arms and looks in the direction of the exit doors. "He didn't even want to accompany me to the set! No one refuses to go to the set for free! He just said he'll wait outside."

That completely stops the wrath of Vox. "A new visitor?" He looks at the doors and the previous image of black and red hair crosses his mind. _No, it cannot be him, he would never enter or even approach this place._ He turns his eyes to Alexa. "What the fuck are you still doing here? Go on set and keep filming! I'll be back in a minute." Moving on to the woman, open the exit doors and the cold hits him hard. It's even snowing ... black snow? That is strange, but considering that it is hell and that nothing here is normal, he lets it pass and instead looks around for the demon Alexa was talking about.

A few meters to one side, leaning against a lamppost, was the demon who never thought he would approach this place. Alastor has not seen him yet, so he takes time to get closer while observing him a little better and notices that his arms wrap his chest protectively in a vain attempt to cover the cold that pierces his coat, which is exaggeratedly large for him . When he is only a few steps away, he manages to see a slight blush on his gray cheeks and the remarkable trembling of his body.

"My my, but look who we have here!" He smiles broadly when the deer demon turns his face to look at him, looking surprised at not having noticed his presence much earlier. "Tell me baby, what brings you to this part so ... uh, lustful of the pentagram? Don't tell me you've finally decided to try some real fun!" He is obviously not here because of that, but he loves to annoy the lowest demon.

 _Oh, wonderful ..._ Alastor's ears tremble when they try to get down because of the discomfort at Vox's words, but he resists it and keeps them upright as usual, he won't let this idiot make him lose his dignity. "But of course not. I just came to look for Angel, the princess needs him at the hotel. And believe me that after today you will not see me here again, do not get excited" His voice is heard a little hoarse and with less static than it would normally be, the cold is killing him inside and out. He has a huge desire to re-enter the heated studio, but his pride does not allow him, much less now that the television demon knows he is here.

  
Vox noticed the other's strange tone of voice, but he didn't mention it at the moment and just shrugged. "It's a shame. But back to the subject, what are you doing here? And I don't mean this time right here, but out here. You know you could wait for Angel inside" He was already beginning to freeze and he had only been a few minutes, he can't imagine how Alastor should be.

"Oh, actually ... It's none of your business!" He wanted to say it sarcastically, but his voice came out more like a high-pitched squeak. He closed his mouth instantly and coughed a few times to clear his throat, which was counterproductive since once he coughed he couldn't stop. He covered his mouth with one hand and he bent a little.

He would lie if he said he wasn't surprised by that. Vox really didn't expect him to give Alastor a cough attack of all demons. He went one step closer and placed his hand on the other's back to try to calm him down immediately noticing how icy he was. That idiot must surely be sick and being out there will get even worse. "Come, let's go inside." He gently pushes him to follow him back into the study, but a hand hits his arm to push him away. And the weakness with which he made that blow does not go unnoticed. "Come on you idiot! It's not time for your shitty pride, okay? We can bother each other again when we're inside with heating."

Alastor continues to cough and looks at the other demon trying to push him into the building. "* Cough * ... look who's * cough * * cough * ... talking" Shit, his throat was shattered. He wants to move back and away from Vox, but he doesn't have enough strength to move much. Fuck all his efforts so that no one ever saw him in such a weak state. Fuck this cold. Fuck Vox. _Fuck everything._

The television demon sees Alastor's failed attempts to get away from him, but his lack of strength is very noticeable. So crossing one arm around the other demon's shoulders, he easily guides him to the study doors. They enter and the change in the environment is wonderful. He looks at the demon deer and feels him tremble furiously on his arm, coughing a little less than before. He looks around, is full of demons, so he walks towards the elevator a few meters from the stairs and enters, dragging Alastor with him.

The radio demon can't care less about touch at that moment, he feels so weak. He feels that his body will collapse at any moment. And that enrages him so much! He can't stop shaking even though he is now in a considerably warmer place. When he focuses again on his surroundings, Alastor finds himself in an elevator with mirrored walls, including the ceiling and floor. So he could see himself and the demon by his side wherever he looked. _Oh, I look like total bullshit!_ His pale skin and rosy cheeks, dry lips, hair and clothes covered with black snow, hunched posture.

Vox does not miss the moment when Alastor sees himself and quickly tries to act normal again as if nothing had happened, which fails miserably since the tremor does not stop at all. He had released him when they went up to the elevator because he believed that the radio demon was going to push him as soon as the doors were closed, but he must be truly ill or in very bad conditions so as not to explode in a rain of witty and irritated insults.

He could feel Vox's gaze fixed on him, but he wasn't paying too much attention, more focused on calming the trembling of his body and the tension he feels he had. The elevator opens and he leaves with trembling steps toward a disgustingly pink hallway, making his eyes almost melt. "Ew, I'd rather go outside." His throat hurt, and talking triggered another wave of cough.  


Leaning his hand on Alastor's lower back, they walk until they reach a red door with green and black details. "Enter, it is the place that Val gives me every time I come to visit or when exterminations occur." Open the door with one hand and with the other push the other until he entered the room.

At first he did not fully record what Vox was telling him, but when he calmed down again and entered the new room, his brain understood what was happening, tensed even more and a rush of nerves flooded his system replacing the anger he felt he did one minute. If Vox wanted to do something with him right now, he wasn't going to have enough strength to face him. _I had to get out of there now!_

"Hey, don't stand there. Sit down for a moment, you need to warm up." He nodded at the red sofa in the middle of the room. He departs from Alastor to look in a closet in a corner of a blanket. "Heh, I didn't think anyone like you could get sick. Although I must admit that the cold outside is impressive," Vox continues to search for the blanket without being aware of the demon's internal struggle in the same room.

Alastor's ears move from side to side, denoting his nervousness. He tries to remind himself that he is only here for Angel, so he focuses his attention on that thought. "I'm not sick. But I would like to go back to the hotel right now, so I'll go find the spider. I don't care if he's 'working', I'll take him with me. So save yourself the talk to another moment "His voice is still hoarse but at least he did not cough again uncontrollably. He turns and walks to the door to do what he just said.

Vox listens to him and turns in his direction to see him walk to the door. "Oh no no no" He walks quickly and rests his hand on the red wood to prevent the deer demon from leaving. "You can't speak seriously. Look at yourself! You're a mess!" He points with his free hand the battered appearance of the other.

Alastor did not expect the sudden movement of the television demon, which is now hampering his only exit. He narrows his eyes and his smile, before trembling, widens in annoyance. _Who does he think he is?_ No one told the radio demon what to do and what not, much less this stupid. If he were in better condition, at that moment he would have destroyed the Vox television head. "I will not stay here for another second. Let me out." His expression darkens and for a second his eyes become radio dials.

Vox saw him but didn't care. "No, you stay here. Besides, Val won't let you take the whore until the job is done." His face gets a little lost when static covers his screen. The atmosphere becomes mortally tense when neither of the two Over Lords intends to retreat. The noise of the static fills the room, the electronic devices go crazy and the lights start to flash.

"I don't give a shit what that cockroach wants. **I'm leaving** " His hoarse voice contains enough poison to kill a lesser demon. But the truth is that inside him he is begging for a blanket and a cup of something hot to calm the need for heat that his instincts demand.

Seeing that the demon in front of him does not recede, Vox releases an exasperated sigh and reassures his previous outburst. "Look, I can offer you a deal, okay?" He knew he was entering dangerous terrain, but if he did it right he could have a demon radio next to him for a while longer.

That causes Alastor to abandon his anger and be replaced by a doubtful interest. "What kind of deal?" He doesn't have enough energy to make a magical deal, but curiosity makes him ask anyway.

Vox sees the curious glow in the eyes of the radio demon, making him smile with sharp teeth. "You stay here with me until your friend finishes his work, and then you can never see me again if that's what you want. But until then, you can enjoy a warm place to rest in" He takes his hand away from the door and extends it to Alastor. "So...? What do you think?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can leave comments with ideas for the next chapters, I would be very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox doesn't have good intentions with our Al. I didn't have much time to write this chapter, but I also didn't want to leave you with nothing. I hope yo like it!

He puts his hand away from the door and extends it towards Alastor. "So...? What do you think?"

\-----------

The radio demon looks at the offered hand and he takes it away from his face. "No, there are no deals" He puts a hand to his chin. Hmm, spending just a few hours with this bastard wasn't something he wanted to do, but the warm place was too tempting for his deer instincts that yelled at him to accept. On the other hand, not seeing Vox anymore is just an extra bonus, but is it worth it? The idiot could do many things he did not want and he could not defend himself completely in his state and with a deal in between. "But it may be just a word deal. Although you are not allowed to touch me or get too close to my personal space." His smile looks more stable this time.

Vox looks at him while the other thought about his proposal, hoping he would emphasize that rule. "Ha! Hell no. Without shaking hands there is no deal, baby. Although in that case, it would be a shame to have such temptation in front of my eyes and not be able to taste it" He leans over Alastor with a seductive smile.

Alastor wrinkles his nose in repulsion and takes a step back. "I'd rather you don't call me that" He thinks for a second. "And you don't even have a real mouth to taste something" An audience is heard laughing at the joke. He definitely feels better now that he is in a heated place.

The television demon lets out a funny snort. "I have my ways, baby" Before he could keep mocking the other demon, his cell phone in his suit pocket vibrates loudly. He pulls it out and sees that Alastor narrowed his eyes at the device, causing him to laugh. "Pff oh come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of a cell phone!" He brings the device closer to the face of the radio demon and he quickly departs.

"Ha! Fear? No no, just mistrust. Considering who can spy through them" He sends an accusing look at the TV demon and wipes an imaginary spot from the sleeve of his coat.

Vox turns his eyes. He checks the cell phone and sees a new message from Val. "Shit" He sighs tiredly and puts the device back in its place. "Look babe, now I must go, but when I return we will continue with our talk about the deal. Okay? You will not stay here for free even though I want to fuck you" He adjusts the lapels of his suit and watches Alastor stop his cleaning abruptly. He smiles, knowing that he touched a weak point with that last sentence.

The radio demon looks perplexed at the other, then his expression changes to a completely disgusted one, with his tense smile. "You are disgusting" He says it in a way that looks like he will vomit at any moment. But he just stands there while Vox struts out of the room, leaving him alone. _Finally alone._

After a few seconds, he allows himself to relax a little and sighs deeply. He realizes that his coat is all soaked with snow, so he takes it off. The rest of his clothes are somewhat wet, but he will take care of that later. At least he's not that cold anymore. The need to snuggle and sleep is still present on the back of his head but is no longer so strong, so he ignores it. Instead he thinks about what he will do when the TV demon returns. He does not intend to make a deal with him even if his soul is about to cease to exist. A part of his head doesn't want to leave the studio yet, but another part, the rational one, tells him that he should have already left that place with the spider. Was it strictly necessary for him to return to the hotel with Angel? He could tell Charlie that he failed to find him or some other excuse.

Still thinking, he can hear the sound of the roaring wind in the silent room. He approaches one of the two large windows and looks out. _For the ninth time in the day: Fuck._ If he almost froze before while outside, now it would be almost impossible for him to go out with the terrible snowstorm that is happening.

He moves away from the window and approaches the red sofa, sitting elegantly and feeling the softness of it. What will he do then? He doesn't trust Vox in the least, he really despises him! .. but he helped him into the studio when he was freezing outside despite his continued complaints. And he brought him to a more private place so that nobody bothered him, when he could have left him in the main hall surrounded by demons.

He would like to open a hole in the ground and throw himself there at that moment ...

"Well, in bad weather you have to put on a good face!" He claps once, encouraging himself. Anyway, now he feels a lot more like him. That annoying little voice in his head is still there, but it's as easy to ignore as Angel's attempts to flirt!

Now that he thinks about it, he could try looking for that spider. But if he finds him, he is most likely in a situation ... ahem, compromising with his clients, as he was warned. So, instead, he decides to go get a cup of something hot. _This place should have that, right?_

Standing, he summons his microphone and opens the door, memorizing the floor and the number, and goes out into the hall with a firm step and his flawless smile, as if he had never been trembling and coughing only a few minutes ago.

••••••

The first thing he feels when he opens the pink door with glass is the smell of sex and sweat. He enters the dark room, closing the door behind him, and encounters a sex scene starring Angel Dust and three random demons. His clients, he supposes.

He ignores them and instead looks at Val, sitting in a leather chair while counting several wads of money. He approaches the moth and sits in the seat next to him. "What's up?" He says with a playful smile.

The pimp looks at him, also smiling, and waves the pile of money in his hand in front of Vox's face. "Look what my baby Angel got. He has behaved very well today." He looks at the porn star lying on the bed in front of him. "But I didn't call you for that"

"Mmm, well, spit it out then man" He also moves his gaze to the obscene scene. He must admit that Angel is very effective when it comes to getting money, but the stupid man spends it on drugs instead of returning what he owes to Valentino.

"Alexa sent me a message saying that you have not returned to the recording set." His smile disappears, being replaced by a frown. "You know that you are delaying the filming, right? And therefore, you delay my income of money" He rests a gloved hand on the shoulder of the TV demon, smiling again. "But don't worry! You're my friend and ally, so I just wanted to tell you that." The moth's smile had more threats than it said.

He huffs not astonished at all and removes his hand from his shoulder. "Well, it's true, I was attending to a more important issue than filming the fucking movie" He leans sideways to be closer to Val and lowers his voice to a whisper. "Let's say I have met a very exceptional demon and I have convinced him to stay in the studio, you know, _because I am so good that I could not have let someone freeze out there_ " The last phrase drips from very notorious sarcasm, making him laugh softly.

That catches Val's attention, also approaching the other demon to hear him better. "Ohhh, Voxy got us a guest ~" He also lowers his voice to gossip with the TV demon. "Tell me tell me, who is it?" He sounds excited, they haven't had a new guest to play for a long time, and because of the way Vox sounds, he seems to be someone very interesting.

He looks at the moth with a knowing smile. "Today the radio will not sound, because the presenter will be very busy with us"  
  
Val opens his eyes a lot through pink heart lenses in understanding. "Don't fuck with me ..." He starts laughing softly, sucking in volume until he is letting out a loud laugh. "Don't fuck with me! The radio demon? Are you serious? Haha! Oh, please tell me, how did you make the RADIO DEMON get here?" He sits on the couch ready to listen to the juicy story.

Vox turns his eyes to the emotion of the other. "Hehe you should have seen me, I perfectly played the role of the gentleman who shelters his damsel from the cold" He stands straight and makes a gesture of fixing his hair, which he doesn't have, on his hat with an elegant smile. "My performance was so good that I ended up convincing him to enter my room." He no longer resists the laughter he was holding so he starts laughing as he clings to his stomach. "Hahahaha! You should have seen me! I seemed like a complete virgin idiot all romantic and shit! Hahaha" Breathe a few times to calm down. "He even let me touch him when we entered, he seemed so weak as he was shivering with cold! Haha" Already calm, he continues with a funny smile. "Although I must admit that he is not easy to fool. I tried to make a deal with him, but he didn't want to accept it. It doesn't matter, he is here and believe me he won't leave very soon" He smiles sinisterly. "Hmhm, this is really getting better and better"

"Haha! Oh my! You're quite a casanova, Voxy ~" He stretches one of his arms and pulls an outstanding thread from the TV demon suit. "And I suppose you'll let me see him to introduce me in person, if you understand me." He lowers his glasses a little and winks at him.

Vox huffs and crosses his arms. "Yes of course, in your dreams. Definitely not. He is my toy" He narrows his eyes to the cockroach demon, challenging him.

Val goes back and pouts "Oww, why not? Come on baby ~ We share many things! .. you know I want to fuck him as much as you!"

"Fuck who?" Angel gets into the conversation while he puts his clothes back on with his finished work and the three demons exhausted in bed.

Vox looks at him indifferently. "It's none of your business, baby." Lately he has been more demanding with his tastes as to who looks and who goes to bed. The spider is sexy, he knows that, but his tastes right now are more ... refined, more elegant and challenging.

Angel approaches Val and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't talk to my AngelCake like that! It's not his fault that you now have a new toy to entertain yourself, right baby?" The pimp caresses the spider's cheek, but he focuses curiously on the TV demon.

"Ohh ~ so that's what it is! Daddy Voxy got a toy hehe. Tell me, is he a sexy redhead like you like it?" That interests him, he has not seen Vox with a prostitute or anyone in general for a long time. He needs to know who could get the attention of the TV demon after such a long time.

Vox narrows his eyes and smiles darkly. "Oh ~ he definitely is"  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm so sorry! I was too busy these days, and I didn't have time to write anything.  
> So here we are, with a new chapter at last! Thank you all for reading, I hope you like it 😊  
> 

••••••••• 

He had gone down the stairs to the ground floor. The sound of his footsteps were lost with the noise of demons in the main hall. He walks calmly, observing his surroundings better. Now that he was not freezing, he could pay more attention to details, such as constant looks (some terrified in recognition, some surprised and others practically ate him with their eyes). He also realized that some of the demons that roamed the study have a gold tooth (or imitation gold), just like Angel Dust. _Hmm, weird. Maybe some kind of property brand_.

The decoration is modern, with some small furniture here and there and many pictures on the walls of the different actors and actresses or the most successful films.

He keeps walking until an open double door to his left catches his attention. He approaches and enters. "Ah, this is what I was looking for!" He is in a kind of food hall. There are many vending machines with all kinds of junk food, a coffee machine, a small kitchen with a refrigerator next to it and some small tables with two chairs in each. The room was almost empty with only a few demons dealing with their own affairs.

Smiling, he walks to the coffee machine and watches it for a minute. "Hmmm, I wonder how this will work?" This is too much modern technology for him understanding and comfort.

"Do you need help with that, honey?" A male voice asks behind him. He turns his head, he didn't expect to recognize the demon in front of him.

•••••••••• 

"Well, I'll take care of the stupid filming" Vox leaves the dark room, followed by Val and then by Angel. His face showed his disgust at having to work when he could be bothering the radio demon in his room. "But as soon as I finish, I want you to know that I will take the rest of the afternoon off" He threatens as he walks towards the recording set that was on the same floor.

Valentino follows the same direction, but passes by towards the elevator. "Yes, yes, do what you want, just finish recording the movie" He turns his eyes under his heart glasses and enters the elevator. "I'll go eat something, Tamar's stupid slut brought me cold food, so I'll get it myself." He presses the button to go to the ground floor and the elevator doors close.

Vox sees him disappear behind the metal doors, then moves his gaze to the spider that was approaching the stairs, most likely to go to the showers, and enters the recording set with a sigh. "Alright, let's do this fast"

At least Alastor was in his room with no chance of escaping with the storm, or so he hopes.

  


••••••••  


When the elevator doors open, Valentino walks through the main hall to the food hall. The demons on his way quickly turned away from him, not wanting to arouse the fury of his boss. He crosses the threshold of the door and instantly a figure dressed in red catches his attention. He recognizes him quickly and smiles. Oh, Vox will get mad at him, but he doesn't give a shit. He approaches the demon who was investigating the coffee machine. "Do you need help with that, honey?" He sees the demon turn his head and open his eyes a little in recognition, making him expand his smile even more.

The Radio Demon spins the rest of his body and opens his arms. "Well, I really didn't expect to meet you here! Although knowing that this is your establishment, I should have expected it" He extends a hand toward the highest demon. "I hope it's fine for you if I stay here for now"

Val accepts the offered hand and shakes it. "Oh, of course it's fine!" He leans down and brings Alastor's hand to his lips. "A demon like you will be welcome to my territory whenever you wish." He looks at him expectantly from behind his heart glasses. "I'm Valentino, by the way"

The Radio Demon does not care too much for unexpected contact, since his hands are not as sensitive as the rest of his body. "Good thing there are still demons with good manners haha!" He laughs openly. "I'm Alastor, a real pleasure to meet you in person at last!" He puts his hand away and summons his microphone again.

Val straightens with a toothy smile. "The pleasure is all mine, believe me" He turns his gaze to the machine behind the demon deer. "Did you want to get coffee?" He does not wait for the other to answer and approaches the device to put two bills in it.

Alastor moves to the side to give space to the highest demon. "Actually yes, but these modern appliances are really not my thing" See how Valentino puts the two bills and presses some buttons. Wait a few seconds and then the machine opens a small door below, where there are two coffees. One black and the other with what appears to be cream. The pimp grabs the two cups of polyethylene and reaches the one that contains black coffee to Alastor. "Very kind of you" He grabs the cup with a grateful smile and takes a sip.

Val also tries a sip of his own cup. "No problem. I understand that modern things can be overwhelming at times." He looks for a second at the demon deer, thinking that he should have looked for something for lunch instead of having coffee, and that he should be taking care of the job that he has to finish. _But fuck, this is much more entertaining!_ And he dies again to see Vox's face if he finds them now. "Tell me, would you like to sit a minute while we drink our coffee?" He points with one of his hands free a table with two chairs, something away from the rest of the demons in the room.

Alastor continues his gaze at the table where the moth points and nods. "Of course! What better than having a hot coffee and having a friendly talk during bad weather" He walks to the small table, feeling the highest demon follow him. He removes a chair from the table and sits elegantly, leaving his cup on the table while watching the other demon doing the same thing in the chair in front of him.

Val laughs a little and sits opposite each other. "You're right, it's just a little friendly chat between two Over Lords" He leans over the small table, with the cup in one of his hands, and approaches the Radio Demon. "You know, Vox told me that you were for the study, but because of the way he told me, I expected to see you something ..." He looks at the rest of the other's body that he can see in that position. "... sick" He keeps his eyes open and fixed on the Radio Demon, and takes a sip of his coffee.

Alastor tenses a second at the mention of the TV demon and the look that the pimp had on him, but forces himself to relax and grabs his cup to bring it to his lips. "Well, I admit that I felt a little bad before, but I'm much better now." Take a sip. "Nothing a warm place can't fix"  
  
"Hmm ..." Val's gaze does not move away from the other while answering. "And what were you doing outside the studio? You don't look like a demon who likes these kinds of places."

Alastor looks at the demon in front of him, thinking. He wasn't sure to tell him that he came to look for Angel, since it might not end well. He was not in good condition to face a fight, much less to fight with another Over Lord. He takes his eyes to a window. "I went for a walk. You know, so much work at the hotel got me stressed, so I decided to take a walk and ended up losing myself in the storm" A half lie, since the hotel really stressed him, and much more since they have no heating. He already knows the first thing he will do at the hotel when the cold season is over.

Val doesn't believe him in the least, but decides to let it go. "Oh, how unfortunate" He goes back and leans on the back of the chair comfortably. "And tell me, what are you doing helping with the princess project? If I can ask" He could inquire a bit since he was on the subject. That rumor has been around the entire pentagram for two weeks.

Alastor gets a little excited to hear the question. "Of course you can! Actually, I'm just helping the princess for pure entertainment!" There is no need to hide his reason, although no one knows what he might have under his sleeve, and he wants that to continue that way. "After all, a man can do anything to entertain himself, right?" He smiles at the other demon, showing his teeth.

Valentino laughs at the latest. "Ohh, so you're a demon who likes to have fun" He leans back on the table and throws a flirtatious glance at Alastor. "That's a very lovely thing" He smiles in the same way as the Radio Demon, exposing his sharp teeth.

Alastor is a little uncomfortable with the closeness and the predatory gaze of the other, so he leans as far back as he can. "Ahaha very flattering of you, dear"

Val instantly notices his discomfort. _What an interesting reaction!_ He is about to keep bothering the Radio Demon, but then a voice interrupts him.

"Hey V, do you know where the other customers are? I was looking for them, but you didn't take them to the ..." Angel stops in his place when he enters the food room, his eyes fixed on the demon that accompanies his pimp. "Uhh ..." His blood runs cold when he recognizes him.

Alastor appreciates the interruption and focuses on the newcomer. He narrows his eyes and his smile becomes sharper and more deadly. " _Oh, hello Angel, what a surprise_ " His voice contains so much static that his words are almost incomprehensible.

The spider visibly shudders and goes back one step. "H-hey, smiles. Hehe yes, what a surprise" He laughs nervously and directs a look of help to his pimp.

Val does not understand what is happening. He knows that Angel is staying at the princess's hotel, which doesn't bother him as long as he brings his money. And he knows that Alastor is helping out at that hotel, so something happened between them or something else he still doesn't understand. He shrugs, grabs the rest of his coffee at once and gets up. "True Angie, I had been chatting with our friend here and I have forgotten, we are going to look for them" He turns and approaches Alastor, who is still sitting but his expression has returned to his calm smile. He leans enough to be at the level of his face and smiles at him. "I must go now, but we will cross again" He looks at him blatantly from top to bottom and runs his tongue over his lips. "You know, on the top floor there is a room with a black door, it belongs to Vox, but I'm sure he won't mind if you use his bathroom. I don't think you like wearing wet clothes that... stick to your body" His eyes once again pass over the body of the Radio Demon and he departs. "Let's go, Angel Cakes" He walks towards the exit of the food hall followed by Angel, leaving an immobile Alastor with his paralyzed smile.

He blinks a few times to get out of his stupor and looks at himself. It's true, he feels his clothes annoyingly damp and stuck to his body, but he didn't think it would be too noticeable. He releases an exhausted sigh and gets up, leaving the rest of the coffee, and walks towards the double door. Of course, on a normal day, he could have cleaned and changed his outfit with just a snap of his fingers, but today it wasn't a normal day, and he was truly exhausted both physically and psychologically. A hot bath could not hurt him.

  


••••••••••

  


"Oh for the fucking love of God!!" His shout echoes throughout the room and down the hall. "Enough, I give up! I give up on you, all of you are a fucking mess!" He is about to explode literally. His hands sizzle with electricity and his face is distorted with static. The new actors are truly incompetent, the only one who was doing their job well was Alexa, but the others ruined every shot they made. His patience reached its limit. He will tell Val to take care of this because otherwise he will send them all to final death.

The other demons in the room are grouped in the far corner of Vox, shaking in panic. Even the demons in charge of the cameras and the lighting are in that corner with the rest of the demons, being that they are not responsible for the wrath of the Over Lord. No one wants to say anything for fear of irritating him further.

Vox is thinking about who to kill first when suddenly the door opens, letting the light from the hall into the dark room and the shadow of the demon standing at the door is visible on the floor. "Calm down Voxy. Don't stress yourself so much or you will skip a cable hahaha." Child laughter stresses him even more, making him narrow his eyes to the new one.

"Velvet, what the fuck do you want?" He was not in the mood to endure the woman's nonsense.

She pouches and frowns, entering the room and throwing herself on a couch with a snort. "Huff, how bad you are! I just wanted to spend time with my friend ~" She sends a playful smile to the other demon.

Vox sighs in exasperation and puts a hand to his screen to try to calm himself down before truly killing someone. "I'm not your stupid friend, and I don't want you here either, you bother" He didn't have time or patience to support the childish woman.

Velvet sits on the couch and crosses his arms. "Boo, then I won't tell you what I saw today." She turns her face to the side and closes her eyes, becoming offended.

Vox turns his eyes. "Perfect, nobody wants to hear you" He sits heavily in the chair he was in for one hour.

Velvet, faced with the indifference of the television demon, turns in his direction and begins to swing her legs. "I'll tell you anyway! Hahaha" Suddenly her face changes to a malicious one. "I just saw our beautiful moth with a very sexy demon talking in the food hall" She caresses her hair as she remembers. "He really was very handsome, with that red suit and that smile could make anyone fall in love and terrorize at the same time." She smiles when the television demon turns his head sharply toward her.

" **What??** " Vox raises his voice, surprised. He doesn't believe her, it can't be. He had made it clear to Val that the Radio Demon was HIS PROPERTY. That idiot couldn't be trying to sleep with Alastor while he was here working, right? "You can't be talking seriously" He narrows his eyes at her in distrust.

"Oh, but of course I do!" She laughs playfully and gets up from the sofa with a small jump. "You can ask him yourself if you want ~" She approaches him and rests her hand on his back. "Come on come on, I'll replace you here for a minute, okay?" She smiles at him as she pushes him out of the room. "Just don't kill Val, okay sweetie? After all, who would I have fun with?" She starts laughing and falls on the chair, she takes out her cell phone and starts taking selfies.

Vox is pushed to the exit, where he only looks at Velvet in disgust. "You're crazy" And with that, he closes the door. He could take a break too, after all he was locked there for an hour and unable to make much progress in filming. Besides, now he needs to talk to Val about Alastor, the son of a bitch can't betray him.

Walking towards the elevator, he crosses the door of his room without paying attention, but he hears a slight sound coming from it. He retraces his steps and opens the door. At first he doesn't notice anything strange, but he can hear something. Is that his shower? He approaches the door in the left corner of the room, the sound of street water growing. Someone was definitely in his bathroom.

With one hand on the knob, he was about to open the door when he hears it ...

 _What the fuck?_ ... That static voice. Is _Alastor fucking singing in my shower?_  
  
••••••••••  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!  
> I was too busy this time...   
> I have been in quarantine for more than a month, and I am studying the university subjects through my computer... We are not having a good time in Argentina, like the rest of the countries.  
> I promise that I will not abandon this fanfic. But please be patient with me!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
"I can't believe it" He walks quickly to overtake Valentino and see him in the face. "How can it be that Alastor, of all the jerks in this hell, is in the studio?" Angel breathes heavily and his face is confused mixed with a slight anger. How can it be that the Radio Demon is in the studio and nobody had told him? Or a better question, what does Alastor do in the studio to start?

  
Val looks a little down and narrows his eyes at the spider, takes him out of his way and continues walking, followed by two demons, Angel's next clients. "You've seen him yourself, Angie. Alastor will be here until the storm is over" His voice sounds too calm for the spider's comfort.

  
"But why would he come here from all..." He thinks for a second. "Wait..." He stops in his place and opens his uneven eyes a lot. "Alastor is the guest Vox was talking about??!!" He raises his voice and looks at the back of his pimp, who never stopped his step. He jogs to reach him again. "Don't you fuck with me! He's the one who caught Vox's attention??" He was stupid sometimes and did not understand many things, but this time he had hit the spot. "You must be fucking me! Hahaha" He starts laughing loudly. "Smiles will make him disappear in an instant if he tries to do something, believe me!"

  
Val suddenly stops. Angel notices and stops his step too and looks at his pimp. Val's eyes are hidden behind the reflection of his pink lenses and his face is darkened. "What Vox does with his toys is none of your business, Angel" He turns his face to face the spider, with a frown visible on his features. "I hope you don't intervene in any way, or else Daddy will get angry. Do you understand?"

  
Angel's eyes widen and the rest of his laugh dies with those words. He quickly hides his nerves pretending to accommodate his hair, although that does not go unnoticed by the sight of Val. "Okay, I won't intrude. I promise, okay?" He begins to walk again with slightly trembling legs, although he hides it quite well. "Can we continue? There are clients to attend"

  
Val sees him move down the hall and returns to his step. However, his face remains obscured. Thoughts cross his head. A shark tooth smile suddenly appears on his face. An idea has occurred to him. A great and wonderful idea. _Oh, dear Alastor, you have no idea what is to come._ They reach the end of the hall and Angel opens a pink door for him to enter, leaving it open for the other demons to follow. _You should thank Vox and my Angel Cakes, it is for them that you are in my studio now, without their help I could not do what I plan to do with you later._ The door closes and the four demons are locked in the dark room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
"Uhhh" The sound of her quick steps echo through the main hall. She is walking in nervous circles around the center of the room with a worried expression.

  
"Ugh, quiet, hun. Surely they got behind with something. You shouldn't worry" It's the ninth time Vaggie repeats those words. She doesn't know what else to tell her girlfriend to calm down, which has been worried for the last forty minutes. She sighs tiredly and retains her growing fury. It is better for Alastor to return with Angel Dust soon, or she will exterminate them both for making Charlie worry.

  
The princess stops her walk and looks at her girlfriend with big eyes. "But they never get so late. Alastor usually takes ten minutes to find and bring Angel back every time! Something has happened to them!" She waves her arms nervously.

  
Husk sees the scene from the bar in silence. He has a bottle of cheap booze in one hand and the other is resting on the bar, making his long fingernails sound absentmindedly in the wood while he thinks. He has spent a few cold days in hell, but those days he noticed Alastor's change in attitude. He is usually more grumpy and less energetic, does not go out to hunt or do his daily radio broadcasts, does not eat too much and is wrapped in much more clothes. It is obvious to him that Alastor suffers with the low temperatures, but he does not know how much it can really affect him, or to what extent the cold affects his powers or if it affects them in the first place. Ugh, too many thoughts, he is not sober enough for this. He takes a long drink from his bottle. Although to tell the truth, he is a little worried about Alastor. _Not that I ever admitted it._ He has left the hotel almost an hour ago and the weather has only worsened since then.

  
Niffty is cleaning the pictures hanging on the wall in the same room as the others while listening to the princess's concerns. She is the same and even more scared, she knows how much the cold affects Al, she has seen him every day that has happened. She knows how weak he is on days like today, so she is the best one to be worried. Sure, Alastor may own her soul, but he is also her friend, she has learned to love him since she met him decades ago. She is so worried about his safety, who knows what could have happened out there. But she doesn't comment and just continues with her work. It is not her business to comment on that weakness of Alastor, no matter how worried she is, she has already happened on another occasion and does not wish to repeat it. With a smile, she turns to Charlie while still cleaning. "Al is surely fine! Remember who you are talking about, he is not a small child, he is a very powerful Over Lord. I am sure he can take care of himself!"

  
The princess watches her and visibly relaxes. She smiles a little, trusts Niffty's words. "You're right! They've probably just fallen behind with something" Saying it is easier than believing it, but she decides to leave it that way for the moment. It is not that she can go looking for them with the storm that is happening right now anyway.

  
Husk looks at Niffty. No, he doesn't believe her at all. She may look like a little girl, but she is much more mature and intelligent than anyone can think, and he knows well when she lies or when she hides something. And she is definitely hiding something about Alastor. He knows that she has spent much more time with Alastor and that she knows him much more than anyone in this room, so she should know something that nobody else knows. Although he will not ask her now, they are both confident about the affairs of the Radio Demon, and if there is any talk about something secret about him, no one else should listen to them. When they are alone he will ask her.

. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

  
He really can't believe it. Alastor, of all the demons in hell, is singing in his shower. He does not recognize the song, he can bet that it is from the thirties. He must also admit that he has a good voice, with excess of enthusiasm, ideal for entertainment and fits perfectly with his personality. Heh, not a full hour has passed and Alastor already acts as if he were the owner of the place. That doesn't surprise him at all. _He would adapt very well if we shared my television studio._ He opens his eyes a lot. _Where the fuck did that thought come from?_ He shakes his head for a moment and looks at his hand, which is still firmly holding the door knob. Well, why can't he interrupt his comfort? After all, it's not like he is a gentleman who lets him have his privacy. He smiles maliciously and moves the knob, but his smile fades. Closed. Obviously. The Radio Demon is not that stupid and naive.

  
The sound of Alastor's voice suddenly stops, as does the sound of the shower. Only the roar of the storm outside can be heard in the silent room. Vox waits a few seconds, in case Alastor decides to continue with his bath, but it does not seem that he continues after hearing him. He puts his hand away from the door and leans down to bring his face closer. "Oh Ally ~" He sings mockingly and smiles when he hears the sound of a scratched disc on the other side of the door. "Get out, honey. Your daddy is back to talk about the deal"

  
"Hah, you're not my father" He says in a loud tone so that the other can hear him loud and clear. "And if you were, believe me I would have made you disappear a long time ago from this second life! But don't worry, your turn will come, my hated friend" He laughs sarcastically, the hot shower has really helped improve his mood .

  
Mmm, he has learned throughout his years of interaction with the deer demon that certain things he says sarcastically contain a degree of truth. _So possibly his relationship with his father has not been good in life? And maybe he made him disappear from hell by finding him here?_ He makes a mental note to ask him later casually. He hears what he thinks are steps and the dull sound of a towel drying a body. Oh, he can only imagine what Alastor would look like in that situation. He waits a few more seconds, but he can't hear anything else from the other side. "Hey, baby. Are you still there?"

  
"I remind you again that I don't allow you to call me that way" His voice is slightly awkward and a little nervous.

  
"Why don't you go out, so we can talk face to face like two decent demons?" It is already bothering him to have to communicate in this way, he wants to see Alastor's face.

  
He lets out a wry laugh. "Decent? Surely you're not talking about yourself" That discomfort is heard again in his voice.

  
"Pff, come on. Get out at once, baby. Or do you want me to destroy the door? "He drags his claws into the wood, scratching at it to emphasize his threat. “You know I can do it easily” He really can, but that means he must pay Val for the damage, and he doesn't want put up with the angry screams of the moth right now.

  
“…” Silence. The enclosed demon does not emit any sound. Vox can't even hear any radio or static sound.

  
"Alastor?" That's weird even for him. The Radio Demon never runs out of words, much less when he just threatened him.

  
"Um... I think I forgot my clothes on the couch"

  
_Oh…_ oh! So that was it! For that reason Vox heard him so uncomfortable. He looks at the sofa behind him and, indeed, there is the still damp clothes of the demon deer. He smiles broadly. This is a perfect opportunity to bother him. "Oh, yes, I've seen it" He says casually. "And? When will you go out to pick it up?" He lets out a short laugh when he answers silently again.

  
"... You are despicable" Alastor says with so much poison that he could kill any other demon upon hearing it.

  
"Huhu, you really flatter me!" The TV demon turns his body and rests his back on the door comfortably. "Although, if you want something from me, you should kindly ask for it, honey" His smile can't be broader.

Other seconds of complete silence cover the place, until a tired sigh from the bathroom is heard. _I will kill him when this is over._ Alastor clears his throat a moment before speaking in the kindest way he can. "Oh, my despicable friend, would you be so kind as to give me my clothes?" He hopes that is enough.

  
"Mmmm" Vox strokes the bottom edge of his screen while pretending to think about it. "I don't know, maybe you could sound more desperate" He hears an exasperated groan from the other side of the door. "Haha, well, I'll bring it to you" He gets up from his comfortable position and approaches the sofa. Suddenly, he comes up with an idea and walks to the wardrobe next to the exit door. "You know you have to open the door so I can give you this, right?" He grabs one of his usual costumes and returns to the bathroom door.

  
"I am very aware of that, and I hope you are equally aware that I will destroy you if you enter without my permission" Much static accompanies his threat. But he knows that as much as he threatens him, if the idiot tries to do something to him, he cannot defend himself with all his might, his powers still feel weak. If his powers were one hundred percent, he would have already changed his outfit with just a snap of his fingers. Instead, he removes the door lock and opens it just a little so that Vox can give him his clothes.

  
The TV demon completely ignores the threat in favor of paying attention to the door opening. He gets discouraged when the door only opens a few centimeters, he can see nothing besides a part of the opposite wall of the bathroom. "Yes, whatever you say, I am not so perverted after all" It is obviously a lie, since his initial idea was to spy on him, but it is not necessary for Alastor to know. He passes the clothes through the narrow space, which is torn from his claws in an instant and the door is closed with a loud bang. "Tsk, what manners" He pretends to be offended, but a growing smile slowly takes hold of his features. When he hears the sound of a scratched disc again, his toothy smile is at full capacity.  


_That son of a bitch._ Alastor holds dark clothes in his hands as he looks at them, completely angry. Fuck his relaxation after the hot shower. He won't wear that even if he's crazy. "This is not my suit, Vox" There is not a trace of his fake kindness. He can feel the red magic flowing through his body to his hands.

  
"I know, but it's better than putting on your wet clothes again" He says in a boring way and walks to the couch. He grabs the red suit along with the shoes and throws them to a corner of the room, inside a bin with dirty clothes. Then he will have someone wash them for him.

  
Alastor inhales deeply and retains the hot air in his lungs, he slowly releases it and relaxes just a little, making the magic disappear. He cannot afford to waste what little remains of his power for something as small as this. Also, as much as he wishes to argue, Vox is right, he can't put on his wet suit or he'll get cold again and he could even get sick. He doesn't want to risk being even weaker in front of the TV demon, so much to his dismay, he starts to slowly put on his clothes while he silently sings his favorite song to distract himself from his anger.

Vox listens to a slight music playing in the bathroom, this time he thinks he recognizes it, perhaps one that his grandmother has sung to him at some time in his life, he does not remember it well. He sits on the couch, gets comfortable and smiles. There are not many options left to the Radio Demon, or he is dressed in his suit, or is completely naked. Heh, he can't wait to see him leave ashamed, whatever his decision may be. He closes his eyes for a moment, he is tired of the work day, but the sound of the storm and the old song make his body relax. _Yes, I definitely like his voice._ He hears the bathroom door open and opens his eyes, he runs out of words when he sees him.

  
Alastor only put on his white shirt, which is extremely long, reaching to cover the upper half of his thighs. He didn't even think about putting on the vest with red and black stripes, much less the black jacket. He prefers to die of cold rather than dress like the TV demon. He also put on his pants, but he holds them with one hand on his waist because they are too big, and he stumbled out of the bathroom because his hooves get tangled up with the end of his pants with every step he takes, too long for his legs. His hair and ears are still wet, as is his deer tail, but Vox cannot see it since it is hidden under the pants, wetting the back of the garment. He does not look at the demon on the couch, but only walks with all the dignity he has left until he sits at the other end of the seat, as far away as he can from Vox.

  
The TV demon sees him crossing the room until he sits next to him. He never takes his eyes off his body. He sees no skin, but the fact that he is wearing HIS clothes heats him in a way he has never felt before. He blatantly passes his eyes from top to bottom through the body of the deer demon, he looks so small dressing like this. The way in which small drops fall from his hair to his face, which is turned to the other side of the room, does not go unnoticed. _Heh, so he's ashamed._ "You look-"

  
"Silence yourself before I do it for you" Alastor interrupts him. It was not necessary to look at him, with the cold in those words Alastor made it clear that he is not in the mood for his nonsense. He rolled up his shirt sleeves a little, he still had his black and red gloves, so he didn't care that the other demon was watching him so closely, after all he made sure he didn't show a millimeter of skin apart from his face. He can feel his cheeky gaze fixed on his entire body, making him sigh in exasperation. _How annoying! Can't he pretend he's not attracted to me for a minute?_ He looks at the TV demon sideways. "Why don't you look at something else apart from me?"

  
Vox snorts fun. Although the other is in a bad mood because of his shame, he still retains that hostility covered with sarcasm that he loves so much. "Well… To be honest, you're the most interesting thing in the whole room" He leans a little to the side, approaching the Radio Demon. "Very interesting indeed" He lowers his voice in a seductive way and approaches the other a little more.

  
Alastor visibly enlarges his eyes and quickly looks away to the exit door. He cannot think of any ingenious answer. His head is blurred. _Oh, by golly!_ It is common for Vox to say things like that to him, trying to seduce and humiliate him at the same time, but he has felt so strange because of the cold... among some effects, his mood is constantly changing and his emotions are more intense. _I hate this._ He feels his smile falter and a blush tries to climb his neck to his face. _Oh no. I can't blush in front of this scum!_ He had never blushed before, not in his life or in his death, and he won't do it right now. "I said shut up" That reply came out with less anger than he intended, but no one can blame him, he feels weak, angry, ashamed and humiliated, that's not a good combination for him.

  
"Heh, I don't think so, baby" When he sees that Alastor does not get up from the sofa or get away from him, he decides to take a risk. He looks down and very slowly moves his hand to almost touch the Radio Demon's leg. He is only a few centimeters away when at that moment the light suddenly goes out. "What the fuck?" He gets up from the couch and looks around, confused. _Has the light been cut off?_ He can only see the red darkness of the storm through the windows, Alastor's red eyes and a slight bluish illumination by the dim light that his own screen produces. After that, he sees nothing else. "Shit, it seems to be a blackout" _What a way to ruin the moment!_

  
The Radio Demon turns away from his thoughts and looks at the illuminated face of the other demon. He would never admit it, but he felt something strange in his stomach, a strange but warm feeling. He ignores it and decides to lighten the mood with a conversation. “Hmm, can't you solve it with your..." He beckons with his hands, but he realizes that the other can't see him. "... powers, or whatever you do?"

  
"Tsk, I can produce a giant blackout throughout the pentagram. But my 'powers' don't work backwards. I can't magically return the light" Actually he can do it, but that leads to him spending a lot of his own energy, and he will not do that unless it is truly necessary. "Shit, I'll go see the rest of the study. Stay here" He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and turns on the flashlight. He walks towards the door, but stops before opening it when he hears a few steps behind him. He turns and sees Alastor behind him tying his pants at his waist. "What do you think you are doing? I told you to stay here" He points to him directly with the flashlight and he can see how for a second his face looks literally like a deer in the headlights. _Hah!_

  
"Well, isn't it obvious? I don't listen to you!" He smiles widely and extends his arms when he manages to secure the pants at his waist. "Very good! Let's go" He calls his microphone and goes ahead to the other demon, opens the door and leaves without looking back. He really needs to be distracted by something to get rid of that strange feeling inside him.

  
Vox stays for a second. He shakes his head and quickly follows the Radio Demon. _Sometimes I don't understand that idiot._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

  


She lights a flame in her right hand to light up the suddenly dark room. "Uh, I think there was a blackout" Charlie scans the room with her eyes to see if everyone is alright.

"Tch, don't tell me" Husk says sarcastically with a bad face, still sitting at the bar. "The storm has surely broken something" He takes a sip of his drink.

  
"Ne ne Husk, tell us, can you see in the dark?" Niffty tries to look at the cat demon in the dark place and approaches Charlie and Vaggie, both illuminated by the small flame in the first one's hand.

  
Husk just gives her a boring look. "Does matters?" He shrugs and takes another drink. See the princess move her hand from side to side to illuminate in various directions. "Hey, be careful with that! You'll burn the whole hotel down" His frown and tone seem to signal that he's scolding her, but he only warns her to be careful.

  
Charlie freaks out at the warning, shaking her hand and dissolving the little orange flame accordingly. "Sorry! I don't like the darkness very much" She laughs nervously and fumbles next to her to reach her girlfriend and take her hand.

  
"Hmp! Whatever, just be careful." He slides into his seat, ending the conversation.

  
The princess looks towards the front door, the apple-shaped glass is dimly lit by the reddish light outside. She sighs concerned when she still listens to the snowstorm. "I hope they are well"

  
Vaggie squeezes her girlfriend's hand and also looks towards the door. "I'm sure they are, hun"

  
A tense silence is created in the hotel, everyone is deep in their own thoughts and their own worries.

  
No, surely they are not well.

  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
When they reach the main room, they find the place well lit by the cell phone lights of all the demons that are there. Some look worried, others simply confused.

  
Alastor walks through the middle of the room, receiving several curious glances for his inelegant attire, although he easily ignores them and continues to observe the place with his wide smile. "Well, I must admit that your devices are used for something after all" He says, referring to cell phones.

  
Vox blows a laugh. "Obviously they are useful, I was the one who brought them to hell" He smiles haughtily, but quickly vanishes when he looks at his own cell phone. "Although there is no WiFi, I guess the storm has broken some antennas too" He sighs pissed off. _Just great._

  
"Oh, poor demon! You cannot live your death in peace without your antennas" The Radio Demon brings his free hand to his forehead, doing a poor performance of grief. His smile grows when some demons around him laugh at his dramatic performance.

Vox angrily looks at the idiots who laugh at him. "Shut the fuck up!" With that, the demons take a few steps away from him. He looks at Alastor and narrows his eyes. "And you stop that nonsense. I want to fuck you, but with that nonsense you really ruin my mood"

  
That makes Radio Demon uncomfortable but at the same time catches his attention. "Ohh, in that case I'll bother you more often!" He looks around for a second, walks over to a nearby goat demon, wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings his microphone closer to his mouth. "Tell me, my dear friend, do you know why Vox is grumpy?" He looks expectantly at the other waiting for an answer.

  
The goat looks at him confused and scared. "Uh, no..?" He responds unsure.

  
"That's because a fuse broke on him! Hahaha" An invisible crowd is heard laughing, along with the awkward goat and other demons who came to hear what was happening. He turns to see the other's reaction, and feels enormous satisfaction when he sees him practically fuming.

  
Vox's hands are clenched into fists and he feels electricity run down his limbs, ready to attack. "You're a-"

  
"Oh, it can't be! I swear if I hear another one of your bad jokes, I will die again!" Angel Dust appears, coming down the stairs and being illuminated by several lanterns by his sudden entrance. "Already already, I know I'm the best, but my eyes can't bear the brightness of so many reflectors, ha!"

  
Behind the spider Valentino appears, and by the expression on his face, he doesn't seem happy at all.

  
Alastor untangles his arm from the goat's shoulders and approaches the newcomers with his usual smile. He focuses on Angel and narrows his eyes. "If you like, I can help you with that, my arachnid friend" His implicit threat is accentuated by the sudden illumination of his red eyes.

  
Angel smiles, ignorant of the threat, and approaches Alastor. "Oh, there are other things I'd love for you to help me with, Smiles" He flirtatiously strokes his hair and winks at him.

That immediately causes the Radio Demon to shift his attention to the moth. His smile widens when he addresses him. "How unfortunate, dear Valentino! Do you have any idea how to solve this little mishap?"

  
Val smiles at him and narrows his eyes behind his glasses. "It really is a misfortune, but no, I don't know yet what to do to remedy it" He gets closer to Alastor, being just a few feet away, and lowers his gaze even further to focus on his outfit. "I see that you have decided to borrow other clothes"

  
The Radio Demon looks at himself for a second and grimaces in disgust. "Well, I really didn't have many options to turn to. So yes, I will wear these… garments, only until my suit dries" He clarifies and looks up again into the eyes of the demon in front of him. At that moment he feels that Vox is approaching them.

  
The TV demon stands next to Alastor, his arms crossed and sending Val a deadly look. Oh, he won't let this idiot keep HIS source of entertainment. Alastor is his and ONLY his.

Valentino notices the murderous gaze of his ally, so he turns his gaze to him. "Is something wrong, Voxy?~" He says it with a badly feigned innocence. They both know what his problem is.

  
"Of course not, **Val** " He emphasizes his name with contempt and pretends a smile showing his teeth. "Why should something happen?"

  
The moth smiles knowingly, they both know why Vox is angry. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just asking" He averts his gaze from the demon TV. He turns his attention back to Alastor and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You know? I have some suits of your size that I think you would like. If you want, I can lend you some. I don't think you're comfortable dressing like this" He passes his cheeky gaze over the entire body of the deer demon.

  
Alastor's eyes literally light up, he hasn't bought a different outfit for decades, maybe this is the right time to do it. "I'd be delighted! That's very nice of you" He completely ignores the hand on his shoulder, too focused on the idea of putting on something more comfortable.

  
Vox sees the interaction between the other two demons with a frown. His claws dig into his arms to stop the shocks of electricity leaving his body in anger. _What do you want to play with, uh Val?_ He untangles his arms and casually reaches into his pocket for a cigarette. _Okay, let's play then._

  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Cold chilled through the walls of the radio station. It was the first time in his time in hell that the weather was wintry. Husk was peering out of one of the windows, holding an empty liquor bottle in his hand. He turned his head back and saw Niffty, who was asleep on the small and unique sofa in the living room, in a 1930s style, in front of the burning fireplace. She was wearing red and white pajamas, and she had an old book in her hands, a gift Alastor gave her a few days ago._

  
_Speaking of the Radio Demon, he saw him leave the small kitchen at that moment. He was wearing an ancient white pajamas, very warm, and he was holding a large furry blanket. He walked over to the small sofa and looked at Niffty with a calm smile. Husk watched as the deer demon pulled the book out of the girl's arms, setting it on the table next to her, and took her in his arms when he snuggled up on the couch. Suddenly, Alastor looked at him with weary eyes and patted his small space at his side with his free hand._

  
_Husk rolled his eyes, but still moved away from the window and approached the sofa. It took him a few minutes to settle, but at last he managed to find a comfortable position in the narrow space. All three were covered by the large furry blanket. Alastor's head was resting on his shoulder, and the entire side of his body was next to his. Niffty was still asleep, her head resting on the Radio Demon's chest, and her legs were stretched out over hid thighs. Husk put an arm around the deer's back, who had his free hand over his head and ran his claws through his fur, making him purr involuntarily. But none really cared._

  
_"_ Mmm, tired? _" He rested his head on Alastor's and closed his eyes._

  
_"_ A little.. _." The Radio Demon also closed his eyes and his breathing stabilized calmly._

  
_And so they fell asleep, huddled in front of the crackling fire, while outside a snow storm began._

  
_It was not strange the comfort they felt, but situations as intimate as that did not happen every day. That was the first indication that Husk had to know that something was wrong with Alastor when it was cold. But at the time he simply took it as the deer demon was tired from the previous days of work and hunting and just wanted to relax._

  
_How wrong he was…_

  
Charlie had lit a small flame again in her hand and decided to go to rest in her room with her girlfriend holding hands. In the darkness of the main room there are only Husk and Niffty.

  
The cat demon straightens up in his seat at the bar and looks at the girl in the dark. "Hey, tell me something" When he sees her turn her head to the sound of his voice, he continues. "How bad is Alastor when it's cold?" More than a curious question, it sounds like a demanding request for an answer. He has no time or desire to smooth things over.

  
Niffty is unmoved by the tone, but tensed by the question itself. She hesitates for a few moments, but in the end she decides to say it, after all the two are trapped under the Radio Demon contract, they cannot divulge information to anyone other than each other. "Well, it's actually very bad" Her generally energetic and cheerful demeanor fades into a more serious one. She knows that Husk will not like to hear it, but she has to tell someone. "Al is weak and powerless. He is an easy target for anyone who realizes his condition" She looks toward the front door, the only thing she can see in the darkness of the room. "Something happens to him when it is cold. And if someone were to notice that, Al would not be able to defend himself in his condition" Her tone changes to one of concern when she is finished. He can see her nervously playing with his hands. "He's helpless out there, Husk..."

  
That's enough for the cat demon. He gets up heavily from his seat, puts his bottle of liquor on the bar counter and begins to walk towards the front door.

  
Niffty listens to the footsteps and can see the figure of Husk approaching the exit. "H-hey! Where are you going?" She hurries to follow the cat demon and stands in front of the door with outstretched arms, interrupting his path.

  
Husk looks at her and frowns even more. "Where do you think? I'm going to look for that idiot. He should have told me, so I wouldn't have let him go looking for the spider" He ignores the girl and pushes her to open the door. Freezing wind and red snow enter the hotel. Husk comes out and his body instantly yells at him to go back to the slightly warmer interior of the hotel.

  
Niffty follows him. "I will go with you"

  
The cat demon turns to look at her, his fur is turning a dark reddish hue from the snow. "No, you stay here. I'll bring him back" He tightens his wings around his body and begins to walk.

  
The girl stubbornly walks behind him to the end of the porch, but cannot see anything amid the red of the snow and cannot hear anything by the loud whirring of the wind. "Husk!" She only sees what she thinks his figure is getting further and further away. She backs up to go back into the hotel and watches, from the open door, the red snow storm with concern. "Please…" She whispers to the wind. "Bring him back"

  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were misspellings, I did not check it.  
> Thanks for reading, I would love if you leave a comment with your opinion or ideas for next chapters!  
> Bye beautiful people!


End file.
